Different World of Winter Soldier's Daughter
by Logan'slover
Summary: In a different world of Winter Soldier's Daughter, people have soul marks. Most everyone has the first words their soul mate says to them on their body somewhere. There are a few who have so many soul mates that they have one image that is made up of lots of different images that describes their soul mates. Those few people are destined to change the world.
1. Chapter 1: Soul Mates

**In a different world of Winter Soldier's Daughter, people have soul marks. Most everyone has the first words their soul mate says to them on their body somewhere. There are a few who have so many soul mates that they have one image that is made up of lots of different images that describes their soul mates. Those few people are destined to change the world. The last person with lots of mates was Merlin. Not all the soul mates are romantic, some are platonic and some are familiar.**

When Steve woke up from the ice, he noticed a new soul mark around his right wrist. It says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'. The words are like Bucky's words that are on his chest, over his left nipple.

He wasn't sure if he would ever love anyone as much as he loved Bucky. His mind doesn't want to lose the connection he had to Bucky. That mark is still black, unlike when they fade because that person had died.

 **In 1986:**

The Asset was woken up when words appeared on his right wrist. It says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'. His Handlers tried to burn the words off but they kept coming back, like a disease.

His mind, that is still human, will do anything to protect the mark. The other mark, that he had before was easily hidden. The Handlers kept trying to make him kill whoever says the words but the human part of him rebels.

##########################################################################################################

Tony Stark noticed a new soul mark around his right wrist. It says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'. Because his parents wouldn't understand, he kept the new words hidden by a thick band.

He never showed anyone the words, besides Pepper, not trusting them. If people knew about his second soul mark, they would try to use them against him. That is why he kept Pepper at a distance, not wanting her to get hurt.

##########################################################################################################

Pepper was still in high school when the soul mark appeared. Everyone made fun of her, saying that she was cradle-robber. She hid the words from everyone, except her family and Tony. Her family told Pepper that the mate could be friendship, not just lover.

##########################################################################################################

James Rhodes had two soul marks appear at the same time. One says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'. The other one says 'You need to control your friend or I might just hurt him'.

It took him a long time to find his second mate, Wanda Maximoff. Only Tony and Pepper knew of his first mate, until he met Wanda. It made him happy when she had the same mate as him, along with Tony and Pepper.

##########################################################################################################

Wanda and Pietro were skeptic that they had the same mark and another different one. Both were hoping that the same mark meant that they were just friends because if it was romantic, they weren't sure they could handle that.

Wanda was happy when she met Rhodey because he was better than Tony. Pietro, because he was healing, took a while to meet his second mate, Wilson. The siblings still share a lot of things, especially about their mates.

##########################################################################################################

Sam Wilson has two soul-mate marks. One says 'Everyone, I know how to stop it' in delicate feminine script. The other was Pietro's words. He is hoping that the first mark will be platonic because he only likes guys, not girls.

##########################################################################################################

Natasha Romanov was beaten when the soul mark showed up. It says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'. The words gave hope to Natasha, hoping that there was still innocence in the world.

The Red Room said that she doesn't have a soul. They tried to take the words away but it always came back. Soon, Natasha started hiding the mark with makeup. She never told anyone about the words, except Clint Barton and Phil Coulson.

##########################################################################################################

Clint Barton was doing tricks in the Carnival when the soul mark showed up. He almost missed the target but didn't, knowing his teacher would beat him for missing. It says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'.

Barney was angry at the soul mark, only wanting Clint's love for himself. He almost convinced Clint that the soul person would be evil. Clint never stopped believing that his soul mate would bring light to his dark world.

Clint finally met his other soul mate, Darcy Lewis, when Thor came to Earth the first time. They both talked about the new mark, wondering what he/she was like. They knew the person would love their strange quirks.

##########################################################################################################

Darcy Lewis was in middle school when her mark showed up. It came after her breast started developing, so she was already wearing long sleeves, making it easier to hide the mark. Her parents didn't like that she had two soul marks.

##########################################################################################################

Bruce Banner felt the soul mark appear, drawing his concentration, which started the accident that made him into the Hulk at Culver University. It says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'.

Only his other soul mate, Betty Ross, knew about his new mark. General Ross tried to find the mark but never succeeded. Bruce knows that the mate will bridge the gap between the Hulk and himself, changing the world.

##########################################################################################################

Betty Ross had to hide the soul marks from her father because if he knew, he would try to use her and the mate against Bruce. She doesn't like the idea of either of her mates being hurt by her father. She is hiding from her father, staying with Bruce at Avenger Tower.

##########################################################################################################

Thor felt the words appear on him, 15 Midgardian years before. The words are around his right wrist and says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'. Everyone was shocked because only those who have meet their mate get marks.

Then he came to Midgard as punishment. It wasn't very long before he met Jane and got her words on his chest. His mark on her also appeared when her mark on him appeared. He decided to protect Asgard and Midgard.

##########################################################################################################

Jane was skeptic of soul-mates at first, not wanting them to try and change her. She only had one for thirteen years before Thor's mark came. The first mark says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'.

She was glad when Thor's mark appeared. She has always wanted someone bigger and stronger than her, because that way, it would be easier to get her work published. Most of her wants the first mark to be platonic.

##########################################################################################################

Fury, Hill, and Coulson all woke up one morning when their new mark appeared on their right wrists. It says in delicate feminine script 'Everyone, I know how to stop it'. They know the mark will be platonic because they are in their late twenties.

Fury is unsure if he wants a new mark. People might try to hurt her if they find out. That is also why he hides how much Hill and Coulson mean to him. It would kill him if anything happened to them. He will go into an uncontrollably rage, again.

Hill is amazed. She likes how they all have another mate. She doesn't want anyone to be hurt from their dangerous lives. Half of her wants to have a SHIELD agent as a mate but doesn't want to be with another hard-ass person.

Coulson is shocked. He isn't sure if anyone would be ok with what they do. He is hoping that the person can handle three agents who don't really smile or act happy anymore. Also he hopes that he doesn't screw whatever the mark is up.

##########################################################################################################

A few others have the same mark but they don't spend much time with the Avengers or SHIELD. One is Erik Selvig and Helen Cho, who are soul mates. The Warriors Three and Sif also have the mark but don't tell anyone, including each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Sokovia

**In a different world of Winter Soldier's Daughter, people have soul marks. Most everyone has the first words their soul mate says to them on their body somewhere. There are a few who have so many soul mates that they have one image that is made up of lots of different images that describes their soul mates. Those few people are destined to change the world. The last person with lots of mates was Merlin. Not all the soul mates are romantic, some are platonic and some are familiar.**

My adoptive stepfather, Sebastian Reyes, has brought the family to his native country, Sokovia. Camille is my adoptive mother. Her children, all biological, are Fred, Johnny, and Timothy. Sebastian doesn't have any children.

Something happened and the Avengers are trying to get everyone out of the city. In the panic, I got lost, after bringing a little boy back to his parents. We are running to the center of the city, where a battle is happening.

Unable to continue running, I lean against a building. My body is still recovering from Them, making me unable to do anything longer than fifteen minutes. If I go to long or panic a lot, I will slip into a deep sleep or a coma.

Turning to the left, I see Thor battling a very fancy robot man. The robot is stronger than Thor, knocking the Avenger about like he's a rag doll. Thor's hammer lands on the floor by me as Thor is slammed into the floor next to me.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

I gasp as the robot steps up to Thor's dazed form. Without thinking, I take two steps, grabbing the hammer and swinging it at the robot. Even though I'm not very powerful, the robot goes flying away, slamming into the wall on the other side of the room.

My sky-blue eyes look down at Thor, who is looking up at me, letting the hammer fall to the floor. Hearing something, I tense. On reflex, my right hand rises, hearing something whooshing towards me. I turn to the sound, scared.

The robot is there, hands grabbing my head. Blackness clouds my vision as pain fills my entire body. It feels like my brain is being shredded as he rips thru my memories. I relive the memories as he emotionlessly watches them.

Images flash thru my mind, blocking my memories. It's like I can see the total universe, knowing everything in the universe. But in another instant, the knowledge is all gone. The amount was too advanced for a mere human's brain.

I collapse to the ground, pain dulling. My eyes slowly blink, tears clinging to the eye-lashes. All my muscles don't want to move, keeping me lying on the ground, feeling too weak. The pain disappears, though I still feel weak.

Gasping, I sit up, looking all around. Thor is up and attacking the robot. Captain America is kneeling next to me, worried. Iron Man flies in, slamming into the robot, knocking them both into the floor, making a dent.

"Everyone, I know how to stop it." I loudly say, not knowing that Captain's earpiece sends my words to everyone else.

Gently Captain helps me up. I smile up at him, not used to a handsome man being kind to me. He returns the smile, cheeks reddening. Remembering that I have to save them, I move to the control panel, dragging the Captain.

"I need you to keep your hands here." I tell him as my hands grab the Captain's hands, setting them on two different symbols.

 _My mind remembers all the information from when the robot entered my mind. Even though I know everything, my brain stores it away. When I need to know something, I will know what to do but I won't know the technical terms._

Six symbols have to be pushed to get the floating land back to its original position. All six have to stay pushed or the land will fall back to Earth, making a giant crater and killing thousands. The robot thinks that it can never happen.

Clint races up to us, having heard what needs to be done. I put his hands on two other symbols, almost opposite of the panel from where the Captain is. Then I walk over to the last two symbols, pushing them.

"No!" A deep male voice yells, right before a hand grabs my right shoulder, yanking me away from the control panel.

Pain fills my chest. All I get out is an intake of air. Blackness appears on the edges of my vision, coming closer. I struggle to force it back, knowing there are creatures in the dark that eat people. Tears slide down my cheeks.

It hurts so much, like a white-hot rod of pain through tissue and bone. It feels like I'm on fire. The pain is so intense that I can't think past it. Dark spots flicker before my eyes, making it difficult to focus on anything.

My eyes spot my family as the pain dulls, though my vision is fading quickly. Though I don't think it's my family since they were killed a couple years ago by Them. There is my mother, my father, my older sister, and my younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3: Cheating Death

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. I like Pietro so he didn't die like he maybe did in the movie. He could've survived by the G140 (I think) alien blood that saved Coulson and Skye. Though in my story, there was no Marvel Agents of SHIELD.**

Ultron yanks the teenage girl away from the control panel, stabbing a metal pipe through her back and out of her chest. She makes a gurgled sound. His hand lets her go, letting her collapse to the ground, dropping the metal pipe.

Thor screams in outrage, wanting to kill Ultron for hurting the girl. Anger fills everyone, not liking that their soul mate was hurt and that they can't stop it. Sadly all the colors of the world fade to black and gray.

Vision attacks Ultron. Their strength is about the same so neither one gets the upper hand. They burst through the wall, going into another room. Their hits make it known that they get farther from the main room, breaking other things.

The city begins falling, until Thor pushes the symbols that the girl was pushing. He, Clint, and Steve look at the girl's unmoving form, not removing their hands. All of them are powerless to help her but don't want the entire city to die too.

Iron Man lands beside her. Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Wilson, and Bucky rush in; gathering on the other side of the girl. Tears slide down her cheeks as her bloody lips silently move. Pietro is suddenly holding the girl's upper half up.

Four glowing blue balls of light come floating down from the ceiling. They hover around the girl as the Avengers prepare to attack this new threat. Pietro holds the girl closer, worried about her, angry at what happened to her.

The lights turn into an older couple and two children. They are still in a blue glow; see through, and in decade-old clothing. The children is a fifteen-year-old girl and an about twelve-year-old boy. The parents are about forty.

The four glowing people put their hands on the girl's chest. Their hands glow brighter, before traveling into the girl. It spreads out, covering every inch of her body, slowly. It takes about three minutes to cover her entire body.

Everything that is glowing turns extremely bright. So bright, everyone has to look away, shielding their eyes, not wanting to be blinded. The one at the control panel duck their heads, not removing their hands from the symbols.

The glow fades. Everyone looks at the girl. She is slumped in Pietro's arms, breathing evenly. The wound in her chest is gone, leaving no trace except the blood on her skin. Her breathes don't sound like her lungs were punctured or anything.

Pietro touches the spot where the hole was, amazed that it's not there anymore. As he looks up, happy, everyone realizes that she is still alive. Suddenly all the colors come back, showing off all colors of the rainbow.

Vision walks over to the girl, having finally defeated Ultron. He kneels down beside the girl, softly resting his left hand on the top of her head. She moans in discomfort, burrowing closer to Pietro without waking up.

Smiling, Vision looks up at Iron Man, glad that the girl is still alive, knowing how much she means to everyone. She is even his soul mate, having found the words written in his code even though Sir kept deleting it, wondering if it's possible for an AI to have a soul mate.

Fury, Coulson, Hill, and SHIELD agents race into the temple. The first three people walk over to the girl, worried and concerned. They others walk around the temple, searching for other robots or anything else that's dangerous.

Soon the floating island is back in its original position. Thor, Clint, and Steve rush over to the girl, glad that they can stop pushing the symbols. All the Avengers, SHIELD agents, Rhodes, Wilson, and Bucky stay around the girl as Pietro picks her up.

"We have to get her to the infirmary." Fury decides, eye softening as he looks down at the girl. "Doctor Cho's replacement is expecting her." He gestures to the girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Blackness is Safe

**Hope you like this new chapter. My muse left but maybe came back. Hopefully.**

A slow, steady beeping lifts the blackness. I sigh, not wanting to get out of my safe cocoon. The blackness gets heavier, allowing me to slip back into the blissful oblivion. Feeling safe again, I shut off my mind, not thinking or seeing.

############################################################################################################

The beeping is back, more insistent this time. Still not wanting to get out of the blackness, I resist. This time its harder to get back into the oblivion but I eventually succeed. My mind shuts off again, allowing everything to fade away.

############################################################################################################

I resist coming out of the blackness a couple more times. It gets harder each time. Mostly my mind has trouble focusing on anything. So I allow my memories and thoughts to be hidden away, deep within the wakefulness but not the blackness.


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Up

**Hello Everyone. I'm back. I still don't have a computer and for the past week my internet has been down. Sorry about not posting. Hope you like the new chapters on all my in-progress chapters.**

Slowly my eyes inch open. I'm in a white room, though it doesn't look like a hospital room. It looks like a rich person's room made to be into a hospital room. That thought is weird because I don't know a rich person.

My mind focuses, trying to remember how I got here. All that I can remember is my adoptive family taking me out of the United States. We were going to visit Sebastian's native country, though I don't remember where that is.

Not being able to remember doesn't bother me. I know that my mind hides the things that are very bad, not allowing me to remember them except sometimes at night though I don't remember in the morning. This has happened before, during my school years with Them.

I focus on my body, wondering if any part hurts. The only thing that does is the dull ache in my chest. That could be from when I panicked so much. When I panic too much, my mind will shut down and I usually can't remember why when I wake up.

Slowly I sit up, eyes roving over my body. No casts or gauze around limbs. Nothing seems to be hurt, not giving me any clues to why I'm in this room, unless it's because I panicked too much and they put me in here for safety.

The door barges open. Sebastian, Camille, Fred, Johnny, and Timothy are walking into the room. Realizing that I'm awake, they rush to my bed. I smile at them, feeling safer with them. They sit in chairs around the bed.

"What happened? I remember that we were going somewhere, to Sebastian's home country. That's about it." I hesitantly ask them.

They aren't too surprised that I can't remember. When I was adopted by them, I told them about my strange way of protecting myself. They didn't care, not forcing me into remembering anything or letting anything harm me.

Camille tells me about going to Sokovia, about helping the Avengers and picking up Thor's Hammer. At the end of the story, they all look at each other, having to say something but not sure how to explain.

"Do you remember that Fred, Johnny, and Timothy have soul mate words?" Sebastian asks me in his heavy accent.

"Yeah. You guys don't care that I don't have one." I answer, hoping that they aren't angry about that now.

"Well, it turns out that you do have a soul mate mark." Camille pauses. "We just didn't realize what kind it was."

"What?" I ask, straightening up and staring at her. "How could I have one?" My mind adds ' _I'm the Ugly Freak of Nature that doesn't have a soul._ '

"There is a dragon mark on your left shoulder. It is made up of lots of different images. Each image is for a different soul mate." Johnny gently explains.

"How could I have so many? Isn't that impossible? Does that make me a freak?" I quickly ask, scared of what's going to happen.

"No!" Sebastian loudly exclaims, drawing my attention. "It just means that you will change the world. The last person to have so many soul mates was Merlin."

"How can I change the world?" I yelp out, not believing that I'm that special. "This has to be a mistake or a stupid joke."

"It is not." Sebastian tells me in a no-nonsense tone, stopping my protests. "God doesn't make mistakes. You are special and will do great things."

"What if I do something wrong? Will you guys be there to keep me on the path of good." I hesitantly ask, scared.

"Yes. We will be by your side. With us and your mates, you will not go dark." Timothy tells me, smiling in a gentle way.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Used To Everyone

**Hi everyone. I'm back. I know its been a while. I still don't have a computer and my spouse has finally started letting me use his. The updates might take a while because I'm pregnant with twins, due in February. This story is now on WordPad, so there might be mistakes like two capital letters when only the first one is supposed to be. Their and with and the and and might also be misspelled.**

 **##################################################################################**

 **A Week Later:**

Ever since I woke up, I have been with my family. They are my buffer between my soulmates and myself. I am nervous about having the Avengers, friends, and SHIELD agents as my soulmates.

All of my soulmates seem to realize that I'm nervous about all of them and don't try to crowd me or do anything. They make my family and I feel like part of thier family, all reassuring and safeness.

Every night, unless they have missions or meetings, all my soulmates and my family sit down for dinner. I am slowly getting used to everyone, not feeling scared of them or the noises they make.

Even though Thor is loud, which scares me, he is like a dog, not going to hurt me at all. He likes to tell me stories of Asgard and his family. He told me that Loki was tortured by Thanos to bring the Chitauri to Earth.

Friday is always ready to give me directions, knowing that I can't remember things too well. She lights the way when I go strolling about at night, that way she doesn't wake anyone else up.

Bucky usually follows me around, hiding in the shadows. I don't care, knowing that its how he wants to do it and I feel safer with him following me. Clint also follows me but he usually stays in the vents.

At night, when I can't sleep, I come to the smaller gym. Usually Steve and Bucky are fighting, unable to sleep for very long. They don't want to end up frozen again or sleep for years and miss out on stuff.

They have allowed me to punch their bag. Also, they are teaching me moves to get away from trouble. They know that I can't do exercise for very long, so are mostly training me in getting away or until help arrives.

I haven't seen a lot of Natasha, but I don't blame her. Her life has been hard and its hard for her to trust anyone. She is probably following me too, making sure that I'm not going to hurt her family.

Even though I don't understand what they are saying, I like hanging out in the labs. Darcy is funny. Tony and Bruce act like brothers. Jane is usually busy but she will tell me about her projects, turning it into words that I don't understand.

Pepper is usually busy but always have time for me if I need her. She gave me her direct phone number. And she says that I could be a secretary or Tony's personal caregiver, like Darcy does to Jane.

Vision, Wanda, Pietro, and Falcon show me around Manhattan, telling me where the best diners are for each different type of food. We have gone to museums, plays, movies, and a comic book store.

Fury, Hill, and Coulson don't come around very often besides for dinner. They have been searching my history but haven't asked me anything. At dinner, they keep looking at me like I have two heads or something.

I have already decided that when they ask, I will tell them about my life and how I'm from a different dimension. Though hopefully by then I will know if they will experiment on me or not.

I do not want to be experimented on. When I was younger, when I told a therapist about what They did, the therapist gave me electric shock therapy. It was painful but I never changed my story.

After a while, I started blocking out memories of Them, so I don't know what They did or what the therapist did until the doctor in this dimension told me before I was adopted by my new family.


End file.
